Where is It!
by TurboK1000
Summary: Kaede has lost her most precious belonging and is forced to search high and low for it in a blind panic. Will she find it? OrochimaruxKaede, very slight. Humor based.


**One-Shot**

 **Where is it?!**

* * *

 **A/N: It has been a struggle to get this far, but I've found the time to do little one shots while actually planning my actual fanfiction itself. Which is still in the early stages of planning, Kaede's personality and backstory is still under construction, but this was just to test a new software I had and it's ability to help me focus. (I love the typewriter noises I can add to my work.)**

 **I do not own Naruto/Shippuden/Gaiden!**

 **I do however own Mari Kaede, please ask permission before using her!**

 **Warning: Heavy implications of Kaede being a messy bastard.**

 **You have been warned, enjoy!**

* * *

This was not funny, in fact, it wasn't even anger inducing.

It was infuriating, it was downright evil in the making and Kaede wanted nothing more than to put it behind her, sit down and read her Icha-Icha Paradise book. Of course, said book was missing and she had no way of finding it. Which was just great, because it wasn't _important_ or anything.

Giving a loud curse, the woman turned and looked around she and Orochimaru's shared room, the bed was a mess, the floor was covered in clothes and the drawers were all askew and open.

She had really done a number on this place.

"Maybe Orochi-sama knows where it is..." Kaede mused out loud, sounding very irritated as she left the room in search of the older, wiser shinobi. She hadn't lost the book once since getting it here and she wasn't about to lose it now.

Alright, that was a lie, she had lost it _once_ , but it wasn't her fault, she had left it in her robe, and her robe had been in her old room, the last place she thought to look. But at least she had found it, unlike now.

Walking down the corridor, she checked most rooms she came by, and didn't find a single trace of it. Reaching the 'throne room' of sorts, she opened the door and froze at the sight that met her.

Orochimaru was sat on his throne, cheek resting on the knuckles of his fist and his eyes transfixed...On the pages of her book.

He had her book.

"Orochi-sama!"

Orochimaru glanced up and his bored expression melted into a smirk of amusement. "Why hello there, Kaede..." He said, sounding as arrogant as ever. "You look flustered, is something the matter?"

"What are you doing with my book?! I've been looking everywhere for that!"

"I simply thought it would be a good idea to catch up on old times..." Lies. "I didn't think you'd notice if I borrowed it for a short while.

"'Wouldn't notice?!'" She repeated, walking up to him and bluntly taking the book from his hands. She was the only person who had the guts to stand up to the snake Sannin and probably the only one who lived to tell the tale. "I tore our room apart looking for this! It's my precious belonging, it's all I have left from my former life!"

Orochimaru arched a brow. "Isn't it about time you put that life behind you?" He asked, glancing at the book. "It is a mess, and has seen better days, some of the text has even worn away, I had trouble deciphering several pages at one point."

"Just because it's worn doesn't mean it should be thrown away!" She sighed and stepped back, looking at the man she loved dead in the eye. "You still keep a photo of your friends from Konoha, is that leaving behind your old life?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about this?"

"I saw it when I was tearing apart the drawers to find my book..." Kaede shrugged, placing a hand on her hip. "It's no big deal! I ain't going to throw away my book and you didn't throw away a photograph, I think it's only fair to assume no one can throw away their former lives like trash..."

Orochimaru stared at her and chuckled, his eyes closed as he thought about this. When he opened them again, he trained the slitted yellow orbs onto her brown ones and spoke with an amused tone. "Such a logical tone doesn't suit you, Kaede..." He said, cheeky, much like he had always been.

Kaede grinned and spoke with a tone that matched his. "And my book doesn't suit you! Seriously, if I hadn't been looking at my book, I would have laughed at the sight!"

Orochimaru frowned again and Kaede did laugh this time, it was odd how she had matured so much from being thirsty for revenge to loving the man who's death she desired most in the world.

The human mind and emotions were puzzling and wonderful places.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, Orochimaru MIGHT be out of character, but it's been a while and I really need to keep at it now, so even if I make mistakes, I am not going to look back. I proof read it, and made sure I got Orochimaru as close to the original as possible, while keeping him relaxed for the relaxed theme of this one shot.**

 **Please review, all comments and criticism are taken well and I even respond to my reviews, thanking you and discussing them with you, if you desire it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
